Diary
by ReinaKage
Summary: A small entry from Hermione's diary. Short and sweet. My first attempt at getting back into writing after a long hiatus.


Hello everyone! If you follow my other fics, I'm sorry I haven't updated them! So much has happened that I literally have not had the time.

Anyway, this was just something I came up with, it's not edited and I think I only read it over once. This was just to see if I was still able to write haha! Therefore it's very rough and I appreciate any and all *CONSTRUCTIVE* reviews. I love feedback that helps me improve my writing.

Think of this as something like a diary entry from Hermione's POV. Well, I hope you enjoy it and please review to let mo know how I've done.

* * *

There was always something keeping me here. Always. Not once was I able to walk away from him despite how many times I tried. I could never figure out what to do about him either. He…confused me. I was curious about him, not the outward show he liked to put on for the world, but the inner man that never seemed to realize just how much he slips up when around me. I often sat alone in my flat, at my office, at tea with the family and pondered that intriguing man. More than once, I've been questioned with glee from the other women about my pondering. They say, _'you have your "in love" face on!'_ squealing with joy and then dismissing my attempts to persuade them otherwise. I'm not in love, I'm not infatuated, I have too many things going on in my life right now to even think about a new love; but alas, none of these declarations are heard.

It isn't until after I've spent several months with this man that I began to slowly realize that maybe their words were not so unfounded…I began to notice every tiny thing that he did. The way that he gently blew his fringe from his eyes while he hunched over a book; the way that he had the tiniest smile when he came up with a new idea; the way he gracefully did anything and everything - not once showing any form of discomfort or unease – regardless of the task. It was the way he looked at me with his beautiful silvery-blue eyes devoid of hate, malice, or pain, but instead filled with warmth, happiness, and longing; showing me just how much he'd really changed. The lightest of touches that gave me chills and made me feel a fire that I don't remember ever having before with any other man. And his smell, a wonderful scent of what reminds me of cotton candy oddly enough.

My other friends, my male friends, all repeatedly tell me to stay away; he's dangerous, bad news, evil. They often bring up the past, asking if I've forgotten everything, if I've lost my mind, has he cast a spell on me. It wasn't long before I'd had enough. At a bi-weekly family dinner, this exact conversation, but I wouldn't take it any longer. They cannot insult my friend, they cannot insult me, and they cannot act like immature children when they were supposed to be adults. If I, me, am able to get over everything and begin to forgive, then why can't they do the same?

They know nothing of what he's done, what's he's trying to do for the good of the world. They know nothing of the sacrifices he's willing to make in order to protect the world we've so selflessly saved. He is doing this for us! Not for himself, not for monetary gain, not for some evil ulterior motive, for us, so that we can finally live a peaceful life as best we can. This is his way of making amends. His way of apologizing to us and to the world for all his wrongdoings and trying to ensure that the world doesn't have to suffer because of him any longer. His way of trying to fix his own soul and heart from its' destruction caused by his 'family', so that maybe, just maybe he could be a better father than his own was.

It was after storming out of my second home that I realized that I had most definitely fallen in love with that man; and the reasons I could never leave him be was because my heart knew a long time ago but my mind had yet to catch up. It was also that night that I realized I couldn't live without him anymore; he was already a fixed point in my life. It was that night, after recounting the events of today, confessing my feelings, reasons, and fears, that I finally understood why he reached out to me that day. _"I searched my soul for years, trying to figure out how to right the most horrid wrongs in my life and for some reason my mind always thought of you. It wasn't until tonight, that I finally understood why that was, and to be honest, I don't think I would have been able to do any of this without you to help me through it."_ I cried in his arms that night, repeatedly saying that I forgave him and he held me so tight and ran a hand through my hair saying three little words with so much conviction that I fell in love all over again.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Let me know how it is!

rae


End file.
